This invention relates to a windscreen wiper blade.
With the advent of automobiles which can travel at ever higher speeds, problems have become apparent with traditional windscreen wiper systems due to the action of air flow on them generated by the high speeds now in use. The basic problem resides in the effect that the air flow has in lifting the windscreen wiper blades from the screen and thus preventing the driver from having a clear view.
A number of proposals have been made for dealing with this problem ranging from increasing the pressure at which the wiper blade is applied to the screen to the provision of vanes on various parts of the windscreen wiper to cause the airflow to act to press the windscreen wiper blade on to the screen, often with a pressure which varies in dependence on the air speed, or at least to prevent it from having a lifting action.